Afterthoughts - Redefinition
by Goddess Isa
Summary: It’s mostly about Cordy and Gunn :)


TITLE: Afterthoughts - Redefinition  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: It's mostly about Cordy and Gunn :)  
SPOILER: Redefinition  
DISTRIBUTION: my site, http://planetangelus.homestead.com- anyone else, Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)   
FEEDBACK: I need it like water, like breath, like rain  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and David own these brilliant characters, I do not. Which totally sucks. Partial ownership of the characters also goes to the WB and UPN. I'm actually not sure if UPN owns it yet, but it will so same difference.  
5/9/01  
  
  
  
  
"You guys!" Cordelia burst into the office with a script in her hand. "You guys, I just had a vision!"  
  
"Did you get the part?" Gunn asked, nodding towards the script.  
  
"Not *that*! This is bigger than That 70s Show could ever hope to be!"  
  
"Thank Heavens for small favors," Wesley joked.  
  
"I saw Angel," Cordy said, still out of breath from running all the way to the hotel from her apartment.  
  
"Angel?" Gunn asked.  
  
"That isn't that unusual," Wesley began.  
  
"I saw Angel with Darla," she finished, "And they were getting it on."  
  
"Darla *and* Drusilla?" Wesley asked.  
  
"This is too freaky for words and I don't even know the chicks," Gunn commented.  
  
"Perhaps this is all a plan Angel is hatching to kill them both," Wesley suggested.  
  
"No way. Not a plan. Not at all. You should *see* him around her!" Cordelia tossed her script down with a thud and sat next to Wesley, smiling flirtatiously at Gunn.  
  
"He's completely oh, what's the word?" Cordy fumbled.  
  
"Obsessed?" Wesley muttered, eliciting a smirk from Gunn.  
  
"Enamored!" Cordy exclaimed proudly.   
  
"I don't think that's quite the right word," Wesley said.  
  
"Why?" Cordy asked. "'Cause we're not British?"  
  
"'Cause we're not ion high school," Gunn corrected.  
  
"It's not an obsession," Angel said defensively. *Too* defensively.  
  
"Think you can explain to us why you won't kill her vampire ass then?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Which 'her' are you referring to?" Wesley wondered out loud.  
  
"Darla," Cordy and Gunn said in unison.  
  
"It's not that I won't kill her," Angel reasoned, "It's that I can't."  
  
Cordy laughed.  
  
Gunn shook his head.  
  
Wesley got pissed.  
  
"Horseshit!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, and he shrugged. "I can be terse when I need to be," he told them.  
  
"That was just scary," Cordy said slowly.  
  
"I know I'm afraid," Gunn commented.  
  
"Look," Angel changed his shirt and sighed. "I'll kill her, all right? I just need to be in the right place and time."  
  
"Yeah, well, while you play with your clocks, D & D keep killing people." Wesley snorted.  
  
"Ha!" Cordy laughed. "D and D!"  
  
"What?" Gunn looked at her.  
  
"On Melrose Place, the ad agency was called D & D."  
  
"I don't get it," Angel announced.  
  
"We know," everyone answered.  
  
"I never got that Melrose Place shit," Gunn spoke up. "Couldn't stand the sight of that Heather Locklear. That Jill chick was hot though."  
  
Cordy smiled. "People used to tell me I look like Daphne Zuniga, you know."  
  
"Daphne who?" Gunn asked, looking confused.  
  
"Never mind. Come on," she handed him a stake. "Let's go kill something."  
  
"I'm always up for that."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Tell me again why we're here," Gunn said, tiptoeing down a hallway. The crypt Darla and Drusilla were supposedly sharing was more like an abandoned apartment building than the usual vampire lair.   
  
"We're gonna take Darla down," Cordy whispered.  
  
"There's nobody here, why are you whispering?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't want them to hear us. Vampires have very acute hearing you know."  
  
Gunn nodded and followed Cordy down a flight of stairs. She pointed to a door that was slightly ajar and mouthed, "GOT IT!"  
  
Gunn pushed Cordy behind him and, armed with a stake in each hand, kicked the door open.   
  
The apartment was empty, but it was definitely home for Darla and Drusilla. The place was covered in feather boas, leather clothing hung all over the place, and the CD rack was full of hard rock and boy bands.  
  
"Eclectic taste these two have," Gunn remarked.  
  
"Dammit!" Cordy plopped down on the red leather couch. "They're not here. Now what?"  
  
"We could wait around for 'em," Gunn suggested, juggling his stakes.  
  
"It's only ten p.m. We could be waiting all night!"  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
"Oh, all right," Cordy agreed. She began looking around and saw a black leather dress that was killer. She thought about it for a minute, then hopped up and grabbed the dress.  
  
"You stealin' from a vampire?" Gunn asked. "'Cause that's just cruel."  
  
"I'm not *stealing*, I'm just trying it on."  
  
Gunn shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that right?"  
  
"Turn around," Cordy said, taking her jacket off. "I don't want you seeing anything I don't want you to see."  
  
"Like I'm even interested," Gunn turned around, but he couldn't help peeking at Cordelia, enjoying the sight of her bra-and-panty clad body slinking into the dress.  
  
"Okay," Cordy said, "Turn around."  
  
Gunn turned. The dress hugged every one of Cordelia's curves and made her look like she was headed for a night on the town.  
  
"How does it look?" she pulled at the straps. "I can't see without any mirrors."  
  
"It looks okay," Gunn mumbled.  
  
"Just okay?" Cordelia walked over to Gunn and smiled. "I look hot, don't I?"  
  
His eyes fluttered around the apartment, looking at anything but her. "Maybe."  
  
She smirked. "I look hot, huh?"  
  
"Maybe," he repeated.  
  
Cordy grinned. "You know, you're the only guy at Angel Investigations that I've never had a date with."  
  
"So?" he shrugged and sat down, picking up an old issue of Mademoiselle and flipping through it.  
  
"So maybe we should do that," she sat beside him, crossing her legs, dragging her big toe across his ankle in the process. "You know. Go out."  
  
"You're asking me out?" Gunn asked.  
  
Cordy shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"This is a first."  
  
"You've never been asked out by a woman before?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No, I've never been turned on in a vampire lair before."  
  
Cordelia grinned. "Wanna go get some pizza?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great," Cordy stood up and grabbed her purse and clothes. "You're paying."  
  
"You asked me out," Gunn pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but you're still paying."  
  
"I've got a feeling this is gonna be expensive," Gunn said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Knowing you."  
  
"Oh you have no idea," she smiled. "But trust me, you'll love every minute."  
  
Gunn pulled the door like they'd found it and muttered, "I already do."


End file.
